Security for residential homes and commercial buildings, offices, storage, schools, universities, and the like, is of concern for all the owners and/or occupants of those properties and particularly in areas where high concentrations of breaking and entering or other crimes occur. The security for these types of real estate properties is riddled with various security inventions or devices. All of these various security inventions or devices are well-known in the prior art and, depending upon the criminal, provide a deterrent to an unauthorized entry and/or at least provide an obstacle to the unauthorized entry that may facilitate a sufficient amount of time for a third party to witness the crime and report it to the proper authorities before the criminal can commit further crimes related to the real estate property or occupants of the real estate property.
In many instances, it may be desirable to prevent a door from being opened so as to prevent (or at least delay) an unauthorized person from entering the room and gaining access to the people and/or items in the room. There are a number of security devices that can be installed on a door to prevent the opening of the door, including dead bolts, chain locks, alarm systems, etc. While many of these security devices may assist in at least delaying an unauthorized person from entering a room, these security devices likely will not prevent an unauthorized person from entering a room. There are further security devices that may be installed across a door frame or secured to a floor that can prevent a door from being opened into the room, but these security devices are not known to be able to operate effectively when the door is opened outwardly. Furthermore, these types of security devices are generally prohibited under most, if not all, jurisdictional fire codes because they cannot be disengaged or removed from outside of the room and, therefore, such security devices are not usable in certain environments which must comply with jurisdictional fire codes, such as schools and office buildings.
The present invention provides a door security system, and a method of using same, which seeks to overcome the disadvantages of prior art door security systems.